Kagome's Deepest Wish
by EclipseOfTheLight
Summary: What would happen if a young goddess opened the eyes of our little Kagome? The beginning of chaos and love. Sorry the rating has been changed to be on the safe side...
1. Chapter 1

Thank you everyone that has taken time out of there day to read my first fanfiction. And thank you to MidnightBunny for helping me along the way.

*I do not own InuYasha or its characters, I do own characters that I create.*

The sun was falling into the mountains as Kagome hurried along the path. She wanted to complete her task before InuYasha noticed her absence from the village. She did not want him to know what she was doing. He would make fun of her…telling her it was useless idea, that she saw them every day. But to her this was a precaution just in case something happened to her. This way her mother would not have to worry as much, knowing that she was happy. The well had stopped working about two weeks ago and still no one knew why…her mother must be so worried. When Sango offered a way to contact her, she jumped at the chance. So now nestled securely in her arms was a small wooden box, carrying not only her thoughts but those of her family members in her shard hunting group. As her feet continued to fall against the ground, she could see the god-tree in the distance. That was the perfect place to bury her precious cargo, underneath the tree that had watched over her all her life. In what felt like hours she had reached her destination. Falling quickly to her knees, she laid the box next to her and began to dig between the large roots. The dirt was soft making it easier to dig, but harder to move it to a new spot. Several minutes went by as she dug up the dirt, but finally it was deep enough to protect her box from the elements and the hands of mortals. Sitting back up she started to fill in the hole, taking her time so that the dirt did not crush the box. As she reached the last handful she noticed a slight simmer in the dirt. After laying that handful on to the refilled hole, she pushed aside the dirt until she came across a small red stone. At first she thought it was a jewel shard, but that was not possible. After all she did not sense it prior to digging it up. And it did not change color after being in her palm. No the stone's color stayed a bright crimson color, almost the color of blood. It was a beautiful stone. It would make a great center piece in a necklace. With those thoughts in mind she wiped the small stone onto her skirt, making sure it was clean and then she put it with the jewel shards that were in the bottle around her neck. She took once last look at the god-tree, and then she sprinted back toward the village where she had left her friends and son.

Kagome entered the village, heading toward Kaede's hut. Her hand still wrapped tightly around the bottle containing her new stone. Her thoughts wandering to the wonderful life she was going to have after her quest had been completed. Her mind showing her what her future would look like, all leading her to the amazing love she was sure to have. After all isn't that what every woman wants? To be loved? As each thought ended her mind the stone began to glow brighter and brighter… until it took on the intensity of the sun. The ground underneath her feet began to shake forcing her to her knees. As quickly as the shaking started it had ended. It was then she noticed that the string that held her bottle had snapped. And the bottle was lying on the ground. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and then reached to grab the bottle it was then that she realized that her new stone was missing. She grabbed the bottle and looked around. Her stone had gone missing. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around quickly, well as quickly as she could while on her knees. She saw…a pair of bright red boots.

"Hello Kagome-sama, it is wonderful to meet the young lady that freed me from my prison." The boots said.

Kagome pushed herself onto her feet and took a good look at the voice attached to the boots. Kagome's jaw hit the ground. She had never seen such a beautiful woman before in her life.

"Oh dear sweet Kagome-sama, did you not know that you are truly more beautiful then I? Your soul caresses your flesh, making you glow in an unearthly light. Never think you are not beautiful, many believe you to be. Take their words and embrace them." The voice said looking at the shocked Kagome.

The woman stepped toward Kagome, the last fading rays of the sun falling onto her ruby red hair turning it into a blazing inferno. It was not until the woman had wrapped her arms around Kagome, did she realize that the woman had moved.

"Kagome-sama, I am here to help you. I give you my word that I will not cause harm you nor will I cause harm to those you care for." The voice said, stepping back from Kagome and bowing before her.

Kagome looked at the woman before and weighed her words… looking for any false hood in her statements. When Kagome found none she smiled and extended a bow to the woman.

"May I ask what your name is?" Kagome asked as she looked into the maroon eyes of the woman.

"I am Akaru-Hime, goddess of the red jewel." Akaru-Hime said in reply

"Oh wow, you're a goddess? That is amazing. I have never met a goddess before. I have met men who thought they were gods but never a real one." Kagome said in a rush.

The goddess gave Kagome a gentle smile and waited for her to finish.

"And well he has the whole godly look but has a horrible personality. I mean if he did not go around just randomly killing people then I would call him godly, oh no he has to spoil all those looks with specks of blood. And this other guy has the attitude of a god always believing things are going to go his way without him having to do any work. That is what gods do…right? And this other guy, he already has all this power and he is hunting the jewel shards, I think that even if he did not collect the shards he could still give mister good-looking a run for his money. I could go on and on about all the guys I know that would love to call themselves gods." Kagome said allowing oxygen to finally enter her lungs.

"I see, well Kagome-sama it seems to me that you have many men vining for your attention." The goddess replied.

"Nah, none of those guys actually want me they are just guys I know." Kagome said dismissing the goddess's words.

"Maybe, Kagome-sama it is time to open your eyes. There are men out there just waiting for you to look their way." The goddess said leading the young priestess once more toward the village.

"I do not understand what you mean…" Kagome said walking next to the beautiful goddess.

"You will see, Kagome-sama. After all was that not your deepest wish…to be loved. So you will see." The goddess said once more smiling as the village came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those that have read the first chapter of "Kagome's Deepest Wish". Chapter two was actually really hard to write. Since I am not a dark person, nor can I really think like a dark person. However, I hope that you enjoy the second chapter of "Kagome's Deepest Wish".

*I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters…this does not mean I can't have dreams them*

* * *

Naraku:

The heavy miasma surrounded the man standing in the middle of the courtyard. He took a step forward when a warm feeling swept through his entire body. It was so strong that it forced him to his knees. As the warmth spread through his body, the pain began. In a matter of minutes the warmth centered itself in his heart and the pain stopped. Slowly he stood shakily to his feet, taking in deep breathes to force air into his body. He could feel the warmth in his heart and it made him angry. He was a dark creature that should not have any emotions except anger, and hatred. The warmth in his chest was not something that should be there. Maybe he should take a nap…

Naraku lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, falling into a light slumber. After all with all the demons and humans after his life, he just was not comfortable sleeping deeply. As he slept flashes of memories invaded his mind.

* * *

*Flashback One*

The first time he ever saw Kagome she was incased in the arms of the bastard InuYasha. She was a true beauty. The light of her soul highlighting her body in such a way that would surely make the gods jealous of the pureness that it carried. Her beauty was twisted by the arms that held her and for once in his life he felt the stirrings of jealously. His hatred amplified at that moment. He almost jumped out of the woods and beat the crap out that bastard and take Kagome to the dark pits of his home and chain her to the wall. So that no one else could ever have the pleasure of seeing her. Her body, soul and heart would all be his. His to torment and twist in any way he wanted. She would truly be beautiful in the darkness.

Once he left the scene all his thoughts of Kagome faded and were placed in the back of his mind. Leaving nothing but thoughts of the jewel and ultimate power…

* * *

*Flashback Two*

A couple months later, he created Kanna, the void demon with a mirror that could show him whatever he wanted to see. And the first imagine he demanded to see what the worthless half-breed InuYasha and his traveling companions. However the priestess Kagome was not among them. He had not heard of her death so she had to be alive somewhere. Maybe she got wise to the bastard's unfaithfulness and left him to travel on her own. So, he demanded Kanna show him the priestess, however it was deemed impossible because the mirror could not reach to wherever she was. This made him angry and he ordered his slave Kagura to kill the wolf demon tribe as punishment. The bitch would learn her place. The evil plots swirled around in his mind and he let out an evil chuckle and told Kanna what he had planned for when the priestess's return.

* * *

*Flashback Three*

The battle was going well, the wolf demon Koga had fallen right into his trap….believing that InuYasha had killed his kinsmen. What a fool he was. With this… it would mean the end all of his enemies and no one could stand in his way. And if all went well he would have Kagome's soul. He could tarnish it, mold it, and torment it, until her soul was as black as his. Then he would return it to her body and take the priestess as his. He would defile her body over and over again; until she started to beg for it. He would he owe her and she would be his, and only his. With her by his side nothing could stop him. It was a plan that had no faults. He cackled into the night watching the scenes unfold in front of his eyes .Then that damn bastard Sesshomaru had shown up. If he had not gotten in the way, the priestess would be his and InuYasha dead at his feet. That bitch had another protector. Why the hell did she need another one? The half-breed was bad enough, but now she had the freaking lord of the west watching over her. What the hell. It was bull shit. How the hell was he going to get his hands on her if she was being guarded by two dogs? Once again he flew from the scene, already making plans to get his revenge.

* * *

Naraku opened his eyes and looked around the room of the castle that he had killed for. It was truly a magnificent sight. The once plain grey brick walls were now covered in cloth with his handsome face covering every inch of it. There was nothing more beautiful than his face. No one could question that. However, why didn't that bitch priestess, see his worth. Everyone else could see it but not her. Someday she would be in his grasp and he would show her how much better he was then that mutt. With her it would make it so much easier to find the jewel shards. And any child born of her body would be so powerful that nothing could stop it…well except him of course. Those dreams had told him something and that something was Kagome was meant to be his. After all, why have those types of dreams if they did not mean something. It was the god's way of telling him this. And while he maybe powerful, the gods could still strike him down. So he was going to follow the path set before him.

Naraku quickly sat up on the bed and moved to place his feet on the ground before him. It was time to let Kagome know about their joined future. He walked to the standing closet in the corner of the room and opened the black doors. He looked at his clothes trying to decide what to wear when he met up with his intended. It took several minutes but finally he was dressed and heading to the courtyard. With some last minute instructions to Kagura, he rose into the sky…heading for Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for reading "Kagome's Deepest Wish." I want to warn you that if you have anything against girls being with other girls then please skip over this chapter. Its not overly graphic but it does have some visual imagines. So please enjoy chapter three of "Kagome's Deepest Wish."

*I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters*

Sango:

Sango sat there polishing her large boomerang, waiting for Kagome to return from her mission. It was hard for her to imagine what life would be like without the gentle hands and warm heart of her dearest friend. The thoughts swirled in her mind, when she suddenly felt a warmth seep into her skin. It pulsed through her blood, giving her a relaxed sensation. The warmth found its way to her heart where it stayed. The feeling was not painful…in fact it felt like a piece of her had returned after being gone for a long time. It felt like she was being embraced by a gentle hand…it almost felt like Kagome. But that could not be right; Kagome did not have that kind of power. However, it felt like her. Kagome was the most loving person she had ever met. She felt like she was betraying Kagome every time she looked at anyone else but her. Almost like Kagome had a hold of her heart. Gasp, oh no…was Sango actually in love with Kagome?

She was not into women…or was she? This got her to thinking about each and every moment that past between the two women. For some reason most of her thoughts centered to the large number of times they shared the hot springs. It seemed they spend more time together naked then they did clothed. Did that mean something? Yes. Kagome has a very nice body, but was she attracted to her body. Did the sight of her breasts make her mouth water? These were indeed troubling thoughts. Was she turning into Miroku? Oh please help her…that was not a good thought. Her thoughts turned her face to a deep red color and everyone in the hut wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"Yo, Sango why do you smell all aroused and shit?" The gruff InuYasha asked.

Sango was completely embarrassed. She quickly stood to her feet and fled the hut leaving everyone to wonder what was going on. Sango ran through the trees that surrounded the small village in hopes of also running from the confusing thoughts that pulsed in her brain. She could not possibility lusting after someone she had only thought of as a sister. It just was not possible. Soon she found herself in front of Kagome's favorite tree…the god tree. Her flight must have taken her there. Taking a moment to stare at the tree Sango decided to take a small rest on the soft ground at the roots of the tree. She needed to calm down and think about all that she had learned. So she once again thought to all the times they were in the hot springs together. The thought of Kagome naked made her moist in her most private areas. And her breasts began to tingle in a way she was not use to. Was this the answer? InuYasha said that she smelled aroused and demons do have better noses then humans. So, she was lusting after Kagome…she could deal with that. But she wanted to make sure that it was not just flook. So, Sango started to think about the men she knew, trying to imagine them naked. It was not like she had never seen one before, she did have a little brother that she had to help bath when he was younger. So it was not hard to imagine what a full gown male's parts would look like. Sango first thought of InuYasha…oh goodness that was just a gross thought. Next, she pictured Miroku's, imagining him touching her body…and nothing. No tingles, no moisture just nothing.

So, she was into women…and into Kagome. Well that was not something Sango saw coming but when the gods give you a sword, you use that sword to kill demons. That's just the way it was. This was easier to handle then she had thought it would be. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to tell Kagome. Hmm, that would be the hardest part of the whole thing. Kagome was in love with InuYasha, which meant that not only was she going to have to push Kagome away from InuYasha she would also have to help Kagome see her as a possible love interest. She would have to carefully remove the others that were after Kagome. Most of which should not be companion however the gentle giant Jinenji could become someone hard to beat. No way Sango could use violence on him after all he did save Kirara from dying. This made him a serious threat.

Pushing those thoughts away, Sango once again focused on how to get Kagome to take an interest. Maybe some light touching would get Kagome to really look at her. But Kagome did not like it when Miroku touched her, so that might not be the best way to go. Maybe she could help relieve the burden that InuYasha forces on Kagome every night that they make camp. Maybe make dinner for them, so Kagome could relax a little. Nah, that would not work, she was likely to burn water. How about bringing her flowers…nope, that little girl Rin already does that. She could rescue her from a demon after the shards… wait she already does that. Perhaps Sango could help with that stuff Kagome calls homework, she would not be much help, and after all she does not understand when Kagome tries to explain it to her. This seemed to be an almost impossible task. How could she show Kagome she wanted more from her when everything was doomed to fail? Nothing Sango came up with seemed to be the right was to express herself…

Sango spent hours under the god tree just thinking of different ways to make her interest known without scaring Kagome away. Every idea sounded great but always fell short of what she was looking for. In any idea she came up with there was always two outcomes: one Kagome would not even notice or two Kagome would run screaming and hide behind InuYasha. Those were not the outcomes she was going for. She wanted Kagome to throw her arms around her and kiss her. Sango could imagine how great that kiss would feel… Kagome's soft lips pressing against her own, the sounds that would escape those lush pink lips. The thought made her shudder. Then another thought struck her…she had found her answer. She would simply compliment her every time InuYasha said something cruel. She would shower her in love and affection until Kagome was so much in love with her, she would not fight it.

Giggling softly to herself, she pushed herself to her feet and stretched her arms above her head letting the kinks in her body loosen. With one last smile to the god tree she headed back to the village, she could not wait until she saw Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for reading chapter 3 of "Kagome's Deepest Wish" Unlike the last chapter this chapter is much less graphic but it does contain my favorite male character. So that should make up for it.

*I do not own InuYasha or its characters…do you think she would sell Koga to me?*

**Koga:**

The cave was dark, damp and smelled of death. The once proud race of wolf demons now reduced to only a handful. However, until the lives lost had been avenged they would not move their home to another cave. So, the small amount of wolf demons stood next to their for once silent leader as he thought about how to gain revenge for his fallen comrades.

His thoughts were brought to a halt, when he felt a strange warmth located in his toes. The warmth shot through his body, warming his heart to an almost unbelievable heat. It was then that he felt an overwhelming happiness fill the core of this body, shifting his thoughts to the love of his life Kagome.

He did not notice that a grin had escaped and now presented its self on his face. Nor did he notice that his eyes now held a light in them that had not been there before. However his two best friends and followers Ginta and Hakkaku did. Oh they always knew what that meant. Koga was thinking about Kagome. It is not that they did not like the little priestess; it was simply that they believed Koga did not stand a chance with her. And wanted to save him from the heart break he was sure to feel later. Maybe it was now time to halt his thoughts and force him to give up on Kagome.

"Koga, you know I have nothing but respect for you and you know I love Kagome like a sister…however I think you should give up on her." Ginta said taking a step back afraid to feel Koga's anger directed at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Kagome is my woman and as soon as her quest is over I will take her as my mate. Shut up you are beginning to sound like mutt-face." Koga said releasing a growl that vibrated of the walls, giving it an echo.

"Koga, just hear me out before you start getting angry, there is a very good reason I brought this up and for once you are going to listen to me. SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Ginta said, yelling the last part, showing how impatient he was getting with his leader.

Koga was shocked into silence. Ginta never spoke to anyone that way to anyone let alone his alpha. Something had crawled up Ginta's ass…and after it was all said and done Koga was going to enjoy removing it for him… very slowly and very painfully. No one spoke to him like that…he was Koga the leader of the eastern wolf tribe and he demanded respect.

"Fine. Speak" Koga said crossing his arms over his sexy chest… (Sorry author could not resist, he is after one sexy wolf demon…maybe author should make him strip…nah save that for later) and impatiently waited for Ginta to speak his peace.

Ginta took a deep breathe; he knew this was not going to be easy and while Hakkaku shared his thoughts about the Kagome, and Koga situation, he knew that Hakkaku would not speak out against Koga. So it was up to him to say what everyone was thinking.

"Ok, Koga…you know that Kagome is in love with InuYasha. Everyone knows that…but even if that was not the case… we do not believe she would pick you. She has told you repeatedly that she does not see you as a mate but as a brother, or dear friend." Ginta said trying to reason with the pig headed Koga.

Koga could not stand there and let Ginta say such horrible things about Kagome. His woman was not in love with the mutt. And she just had not spend enough time with him to actually understand him. However, that could be easily fixed. He knew that his woman was strong and stubborn, but she also had a good head on her shoulders. Once she saw how good he would treat her, she would gladly leap into his arms. (Author would love to trade places with Kagome at that moment…sorry)

Ginta continued even though he knew that no matter what he said it would more than likely go in one ear and out the other. But he would not stop until Koga saw reason and moved on from Kagome.

"Koga, you need to think of the future of our tribe. We all respect you and want you to have happiness, but we also need to know that our future is secure. Think about Ayame, you promise her that you would mate with her. You cannot go back on your word. And besides Ayame is a full demon, the perfect match for you. Kagome is a priestess; they were made to kill our kind. That could not be good for our future…"

Koga growled, and lunged at Ginta. He could not take it anymore. This was his woman they were talking about. He would not allow anyone to talk badly about her. Not even someone Koga trusted to watch his back in battle. His claws reached for his friend's throat, wanting to tear it out. No one would get in his way. Koga's hands wrapped around Ginta's throat trying to choke the life out of him. In a beastly voice Koga spoke. "Do not talk about Kagome that way. Even after I kidnapped her, she saved our tribe from the birds of paradise. She has done nothing but often each and every one of us a kind word."

With that said Koga released Ginta's throat and stepped back. Taking a look at the shocked faces of his men, he knew that after this no one would ever speak a negative word against Kagome.

"Umm, Koga…while I do not agree…umm completely with Ginta…umm he does have a few points. Kagome has many after her…umm well let's see…even that perverted monk is…well in love with her. She has many…to umm choose from and…well…well…she might pick…someone else." Hakkaku said in a rush hoping to not receive the same treatment that Ginta had.

This gave Koga pause…Hakkaku was right Kagome was a woman many lusted after. And next to InuYasha that perverted monk was in the best spot to get her to fall for him. Those thoughts only made him want to confront her sooner. With no one words spoken, Koga took off heading toward the village that Kagome was at. It would take a couple of days but until she noticed his love for her, he would follow her and protect her from that monk.

As his men watched the trail of dust fade in the distant, Hakkaku looked at Ginta and said…"Was it something I said?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reading chapter 4 of "Kagome's Deepest Wish". I think I am on a roll with this story…I just cannot seem to stop. So please enjoy my blood, sweat and tears, in chapter 5 of "Kagome's Deepest Wish" I am sorry about the language…but it is in InuYasha's character to speak that way.

*I do not own InuYasha, or any of its characters.*

**Think Before You Speak**:

Kagome rolled her eyes as the goddess continued to sing her praises. She was just an ordinary girl, thrown into something that she did not want. No big deal, that kind of stuff happens all the time.

"Seriously Kagome-sama all I am asking is that you keep your eyes and ears open to possible love interests. There are many out there, so you should not settle until you have gone through all of the possibilities." The flame haired goddess said as she walked straight towards the door of Kaede's hut.

Kagome could only shake her head and laugh softly. No one was interested in her. She was nothing to look at and her skills were lack luster, she was not someone you would take home to your mother.

The two continued to chat until they reached the door of the hut. Kagome lifted the cloth that was used as a door. Holding the cloth so that the goddess could enter.

"Mama, who is that with you? She is pretty. But of course she is not as pretty as you Mama; you're the prettiest in all worlds." Shippo the red headed fox demon asked jumping to his feet and rushing to his mother.

InuYasha and Miroku glanced at each other… that was it the little fox has finally fallen into insanity. Not that they could blame him. Having your father killed, and skinned in front of you, would make anyone slightly insane. They did not see anyone else with Kagome…so what was the fox babbling about?

"Your son is just as beautiful as you are. Hello young one, I am the goddess Akaru-Hime of The Red Jewel. I am here to help grant the deepest wish of your mother's heart. Is that all right with you?" The goddess said kneeling down so she was eye level with Shippo.

"Of course it is Akaru-Hime. I want my Mama to be happy and if you can help with that then, please do so." Shippo said smiling brightly at the goddess.

"Then young Shippo we have an agreement. We will both help your mother to find her true happiness." The goddess said smiling, like she was sharing some sort of secret with the young boy.

InuYasha could not pull his eyes away from Shippo. There was something seriously wrong with him…talking to thin air. And what was with Kagome she was acting like nothing was wrong. Did Naraku get a hold of them when he was not looking and brainwash them... or even worse… Sesshomaru. It would be just like the arrogant jackass to pull something like that just to make him look like an idiot.

Miroku was completely confused…were Kagome and Shippo playing a trick on them? It was not Kagome's nature to pull a prank on someone but Shippo was her son, so she might do it for him. Did they both drink some sake and not share with him? Now, that would be downright rude of them to do that. Was Kaede's supper poisoned… so that it would only affect them? (The author decided to add a comment…crazy Miroku…do you ever actually listen to yourself? sorry)

The goddess and Shippo sat down on the sleeping bag Kagome had brought back for him and kept talking. Kagome tuned out the conversation…thinking of her own with the goddess. Could it be true that there were actually people out there that wanted her? It was unbelievable. However it gave her hope, if they never got the well open then at least she would have someone to hold her when her thoughts turned dark and sad. That thought brightened her soul.

Just then Sango walked into the hut and her eyes fell on Kagome. Sango licked her lips and walked over to Kagome. She took a seat next to her and moved closer than she normally would. Taking in a deep breathe, breathing in the scent that made up Kagome. She smelled heavenly…why had she never noticed before? It only made her want to get closer…so she did. Sango lifted her arm and placed it around Kagome's shoulders, and then she leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"Sango, are you that tired?" Kagome asked.

Sango almost face palmed…seriously how dense could Kagome be? It is not like Sango had ever done this before. Did she need to paint a sign on her forehead? Sango let out a sigh but did not say anything.

The boys looked at the small group and shook their heads. There had to be something seriously wrong with their team members.

"All right that's it. Wench, what the hell is going on?" InuYasha bellowed in the tiny hut.

"What do you mean InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she stared wide eye at the angry half- demon.

"First you walk in here, like someone stole the last pack of ramen, then Shippo is talking to the air and Sango looks like she is putting the moves on you." InuYasha said as he stood from his spot in front of the fire. "Oh, I get it…you whored yourself out…didn't you? And then he just up and left…so which one was it? Naraku, Sesshomaru, or Koga…which one?"

"I did not have sex with anyone InuYasha." Kagome said as her face flushed.

"Wench, if you wanted some dick all you had to do was ask." InuYasha said stepping toward her.

"InuYasha I said that I have not had sex with anyone…I am virgin… shut the heck up." Kagome screeched as she pushed Sango away from her and took to her feet.

"Then what the fuck happen to the runt? Did you give him something to warp his mind?" InuYasha asked as he got closer and closer to Kagome.

"HOW DARE YOU! You bastard! Shippo is my son; I would never do anything to him. I can't believe that you would accuse me of something like that. I know you may not like me because I look like your precious Kikyo, but never ever say anything about my son. Or else you will regret it!" Kagome yelled as she walked toward him, until she was in his face.

"Oh I am so scared…what are you going to do? Spread your legs some more?" InuYasha sneered

Kagome pulled back her hand and slapped InuYasha across the face. And without another word, she stormed over to her bag, grapping her stuff and then picking up her son. Kagome walked out the door…not even looking back at Sango and Miroku.

"Fine, bitch you just keep whoring yourself out. Do not come back when you are left behind." InuYasha yelled as the cloth in the doorway fluttered from the slight wind.


	6. Chapter 6

To all the readers of "Kagome's Deepest Wish" thank you for reading this story. The story line only seem to get more and more graphic as I write, I would like to say sorry for that however I can only follow the characters lead. So enjoy chapter six of "Kagome's Deepest Wish."

(I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters)

**Jinenji:**

The sun rose over the mountains, waking the large half-demon from his light slumber. The herbs in the garden called his attention and Jinenji was not one to ignore anything that called to him. The gentle giant rose from his futon and stretched out his muscles, making a soft popping sound throughout his body. After quickly dressing Jinenji stepped into the light of the rising sun, heading to his garden. Jinenji breathed the crisp morning air into his lungs. Suddenly his body felt a slight shock as a warm feeling centered itself in his heart. After the shock had left his system, the imagine of Kagome flashed in his mind. She was so beautiful. So warm, and loving, it was hard for him to see why she was in love with InuYasha. But then again InuYasha was strong, and good looking. However, Kagome was not one to judge solely on looks…it was all too confusing.

"Jinenji, why are you not pulling up those herbs? They are not going to harvest themselves." A loud booming voice said interrupting Jinenji's thoughts.

"Ah, sorry Ma… I was…well I was…" Jinenji tried to say.

"You were thinking about that Kagome girl again weren't you? You know if you want her body that badly, just take it. You are strong enough and I am sure you would make it enjoyable for her. That dog is probably on the small side, and you can make her understand what a real man feels like…If you know what I mean?" The old woman said letting out a crackling laugh.

Jinenji's face flushed as he stuttered, trying to speak. However, words escaped him, as he pictured his mom's words. Making his face flushed a deeper red.

"Oh boy, I can see that my words have hit you…hehehe…do what I say and that girl will be begging for more. If you leave now, you can have her moaning for you by dinner." The old woman said smiling brightly at her son.

"Ma, she does not want me she wants InuYasha. He is a better person than me." Jinenji said turning away from his mother to stare at the rising sun.

"Boy, you let her go. You did not even try to stop her. You did not give her the option. So, boy you can't say that she wants him. She could want you." The woman said stepping next to him.

Jinenji continued to stare at the sun, letting out a deep sigh. His mother did not understand. Kagome was an angel sent to earth. She was perfect…he was not. He was deformed, huge, and ugly. There is just no way that Kagome could want him that way.

"Jinenji, I know what you are thinking. You may not look like your father, but that Kagome girl is the type to love what is underneath the shell. She looks into your heart. And besides, you have to be bigger than that pup. And size does matter. Never let anyone ever tell you otherwise." The woman said.

Jinenji, once more flushed as he turned to stare at his mother.

"Ma, do you believe that?" Jinenji asked

"That you are bigger than the pup? Yeah I do believe that." She replied

"No, I meant that Kagome might have picked me?" Jinenji said staring at the dirt beneath his feet.

"Well this world is full of choices. And everyone has the right to choice what they want. But you have to let someone know about all the options. Otherwise they do not know that this is something they can pick. I did not have to choose your father, but I did. And I have never regretted that…he gave me so much pleasure. I miss that man. And not just for the conversations we had…hehehe." The old woman said. A moment of silence passed over the two as they both thought back to the past.

Jinenji thought back to the day that he met Kagome. She stood up for him. She touched him. She never flinched from his touch. She smiled such a beautiful smile at him. It had made his heart swell. At that moment he had wanted to gather her in his arms and never let go. He wanted to always be by her side. That was why he had attacked that demon. He knew that he had to protect Kagome. She was too gentle to be forced to face something like that…so he would do it for her. The strength that had filled him at that time was still there just beneath the surface, waiting for another chance to protect her. But did he have the right to be with her? Did he deserve to hold her every night? Did he have the right to make love to her, to have children with her?

"Jinenji, I will tell you this…do not live in regret. I did and I lost the most wonderful demon in the world. Every day I waken wishing I was still in his arms… sharing our bodies, hearts and souls. Do not allow yourself the same pain." She said

Jinenji looked at his mother. And it was then he noticed the deep sadness in her eyes. She had hidden it so well. Beneath the gruff, grumpy, and angry surface there was a sense of hurt that never truly faded. Or at least that is what he thought as he tried to read everything in her eyes.

"You are right Ma! I am going to tell Kagome, how I feel. I am going to make her see me, and hopefully love me. I never want to think back and wish…" Jinenji vowed and quickly turned to the house.

His mother smiled as the thoughts of grandbabies danced in her head, and she too headed to the small house.

"Jinenji, are you going to need some tips on how to give her the best pleasure? I could help you with that. A woman needs to know that her man can please her in all ways including in the futon. Otherwise she will look for it elsewhere." She said as she picked up a shirt and put it into the bag Jinenji had already started packing.

"Sure Ma." Jinenji said not actually paying attention to his mother.

"Well alright, make sure you spend extra time on her breasts. Most women are sensitive there and it gives them great pleasure to have them played with. Make sure you find all her spots. Those spots are important! I would try the back of the neck right under the hair line." She said packing up the left-overs from the night before and putting them in his bag.

"Anything you say Ma." Jinenji said finally pulling the drawstrings on the bag closing it. With one last look around he put the bag over his shoulder and walked to the front door.

Walking behind him, she followed him to the end of the field.

"Jinenji, you better not come back until you put a baby in her body. I want grandchildren!" She yelled as Jinenji disappeared into the forest.

"Good luck, my son." She whispered and after several minutes she turned back to the small house.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you my readers for reading "Kagome's Deepest Wish". This chapter was really hard to write. I had to make a dead person live again. Please let me know if I failed in this. I also had to have a nice long chat with MidnightBunny, her and the male in this chapter are very similar… so once again thank you MidnightBunny, and send me the phone bill… please enjoy chapter seven of "Kagome's Deepest Wish."

*I do not own InuYasha or any of its character.*

**Bankotsu:**

The earth moved with life…worms, spiders and insects were interrupted in their meal as flesh began to cover the decomposing body. Bones were putted back into their proper place and blood started to gather in the muscles that were attaching themselves to the body that was slowing being reformed.

His first conscious thought was the pain that ranked over the pieces of himself that were now alive. But what had brought him to this bug infested pit?

He was once a lone missionary… only living for the kill, the blood and the pain that he inflicted on his victims. It was a beautiful sight to see someone lying in their own blood. Some begging for their lives, others just silent in the acceptance of their deaths. If it was not for the bastard Naraku, he would still be enjoying that life. If He had not told him of the cursed jewel, he would never have created the band of seven. They would not have died! It was his entire fault! Naraku and InuYasha caused all this. His men would still be alive.

Their second life was not any better! Having to serve that half-breed was demeaning. They were puppets, puppets that could not escape the strings that held them so tightly. The second life that they had was worse than the first. And for that Naraku could not be forgiven. He would pay! The betrayal that his best friend had suffered was all on the hands of Naraku. His friend did not deserve to die that way. At the hands of someone he called a friend. It was the worst kind of betrayal.

Finally the last bits of muscle connected to his body and he took a deep breath. It was then he released that he was under a layer of dirt. After all as he took that breath dirt filled his mouth. With a sudden burst of energy Bankotsu pushed himself out of his grave. He spit out the dirt in his mouth and took in his first actually breath. An overwhelming pain filled his body. It felt like a million needles piercing his skin. It forced him to close his eyes for a moment. He tried to focus but the pain was just too much. His newly created body began to sway and he fainted.

Several hours later Bankotsu woke with a start. He looked around, it was then he realized that he was alive. He was actually alive! But…why? Was it Naraku again? Did he want to use him once more? All of a sudden a warm sensation entered his body, making its way to his heart. Then a picture formed in his mind's eye. It was that girl that traveled with InuYasha…Kagome was her name. Why would he think of her? She was not important. Could she have brought him back? Or was she perhaps the reason why he was brought back? There was now a lot more to think about. Either way if she was involved then he owed her a life debt. While he may have been a missionary, he still had a code of honor. So that meant that he would have to find her. Ask the questions he needed answers too. Then after he got what he wanted he would kill Naraku. Hmm, maybe he could make those fools, believe that he had started over and wanted to help them in their little quest. It would make it easier to kill Naraku that way. Then after Naraku was dead he could kill those fools. Keep that girl and repay his debt.

First things first… he would need clothes, weapons and armor. While he knew that he was good looking and any woman would love to look at him, naked or not. It would not make a good impression on the idiots, if he was going to use them. That girl may dress like a whore…he could tell that she was one of those shy virgin types. After all, she did not make those goofy eyes at him, when she saw him. And he was a very good looking male. Men and women throw themselves at him. It was rather disgusting…like he would look at any of those fools twice. They were not worth his time. Maybe, he would take that girl as a wife. No one would mess with his woman, let alone his wife. That way his life debt would be repaid and then he would never have to see her again. Unless of course he wanted children…they would make some strong, good looking children between them. Of course he could never fall in love with her. It was against everything he ever believed…and love turned people into fools. And he was not a fool! So, he would never lover her, but he would take care of her. And maybe after he retired from the joys of killing he could possibly be content to stand by her side in his old age. Letting her take care of him, did not sound like a truly horrible thing. And maybe someday he would let her see the sides of himself that he only showed Jakotsu.

Bankotsu stood to his feet and stretched out his new muscles, testing them to see if they were like his old ones. Nothing seemed different, except that warm feeling in his chest. It would seem that when he was brought back to life, he was allowed to keep all the power he had earned from all his killings. He looked around to get a better idea of his location when he noticed his Banryū on the ground about 20 feet away. He quickly ran to his weapon. It was not broken. He could remember that InuYasha had broken it when he killed him. This was very puzzling thought but Bankotsu was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. With a smirk he picked up his Banryū and hugged it to his body. Now that he had a weapon all he needed was some clothes and armor. It would be easy now that he had a weapon. And after that was done, he would hunt down InuYasha and that girl, and then he could get his revenge. It was time for them to know you do not mess with him and get away with it. It was time to enjoy his new life, with a brand new partner.

Bankotsu began to walk toward the sun that was setting in the horizon, thinking about every possible outcome to his plans. All of them were in his favor. So, there should not be anything to worry about and in the morning, when the sun would rise, his third life would truly begin.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome's Deepest Wish" is something I wrote as a whim. I personally did not think that anyone would like it. So thank you to all the readers. And once again…boy I am getting sick of say that… Thank you MidnightBunny…your almost emotionless, evilness has come in handy once more. So please enjoy chapter eight of "Kagome's Deepest Wish".

*I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters*

**Kanna:**

She knew almost everything that had happen and everything that was going to happen. She knew that Naraku would lose in the final battle. She knew that she would never want for freedom like her sister Kagura. She however did not know that a goddess would show herself to Kagome. That was something that no one could have foreseen. Because of this, the future had become unclear in her mirror. That actually worried her. It made her stomach tie in knots. Not that you could tell from her face that is. She had spent every day for the last two days trying to see into the future. It was the beginning of the third day and still nothing. Why would this goddess, what to change the future of one human girl.

The thoughts swirled in Kanna head, when suddenly a warm sensation caressed her mirror, and flew into her body. The warmth made its way to her heart where it settled. She could not understand half of what she was feeling at this moment in time. It was over powering and very confusing.

Her mirror started to shake and pulse in her hand. It flashed imagines that she had never seen before. The only thing each that each imagine had in common was Kagome. Beautiful, enticing Kagome, with her dark hair, ocean blue eyes, and bouncy breasts, wide hips and full kissable lips. Just the thought almost made her mouth water. But how could this be…Kagome was the enemy of Naraku, and in turn making Kagome her enemy. There had to be a reason for the imagines in the mirror.

Each of the imagines seemed to be a foretelling of the future. The first imagine was Kanna and Kagome holding hands walking down a path in a dense forest. Surrounded by nature, they seemed to be giving off a sense of peace in their body language. A smile covered Kagome's face. And deeply in Kanna's eyes was a light that had not been there before.

Then the mirror flashed to another imagine of the two of them. In this one they were holding each other in a lover's embrace, kissing. It was a beautiful sight, with fireflies dancing behind them. Their hands in each other hair almost afraid to let each other go. The world seemed to disappear leaving only the two of them.

The mirror flashed to a third imagine, in this one they were sitting in a hot spring, with Kanna sitting behind Kagome washing her hair. Kagome had her eyes closed; taking in all the sensations that Kanna was giving her. Kagome then reached behind pulling Kanna's face closer to her own and giving her a small smile before kissing her deeply. Kanna removed her hands from Kagome's hair letting her hands wonder to Kagome's body.

The fourth imagine was Kagome and Kanna talking to a small child. The child smiled happily at them and kissed each one on the cheek before walking out the front door of the small hut. Kagome then turned to Kanna and pulled her into her arms. It was a truly sweet scene.

The next flash led to the fifth imagine, in this one the little girl had reached the age of a young adult. Still the child was smiling, while happily sitting at a small table drinking tea with Kagome and Kanna. Then Kagome stood to her feet, walking to the front door. She pulled open the door and smiled.

The sixth flash appeared; in this imagine Kagome and Kanna stood over a small grave stone. No name could be seen, the rain poured down, while Kanna held Kagome as she cried. Kagome's body shook with sobs and pain. Kanna only held her and patted her softly on the back.

Then the imagines stopped and the mirror was once more silent. What could all this mean? Was it a wish of someone's heart or was this Kanna's future. Could the mirror be telling her that she would take Kagome as her mate? And that Kagome would be happy with this? Kanna never believed that Kagome could ever want her. It was forbidden dream that she had pushed far back into her mind. She never told anyone of her desires. As a void such a future should be impossible. But her mirror was telling her otherwise. And her mirror has never lied to her before. Could she dare to dream? Could she let the small amount of hope that she had carry grow?

The mirror in her arms, started to shake and Kanna looked at it. As she stared at the moving mirror, it flashed once more. The scene was dark, almost black. Then a pair of glowing red eyes appear, as the eyes disappear, the scene starts to lighten. It was then she saw Kagome, tied to a bed. Her wrists were bleeding and tears streaming down her face. Her clothes shredded from her body and there were a large number of cuts covering her body. She looked like she had not eaten in a mouth. The bones in her body showing under her flesh. It was a horrible sight. Then to the side of the scene a man entered and the tears fell quicker. The man walked to Kagome, it was then Kanna realized it was Naraku. Naraku then pulled out a knife and made a small cut on Kagome's stomach.

Kanna could not look anymore and turned from the mirror. If this was what was going to happen to Kagome then Kanna would rescue her. She would make sure that the happy future that they shared would be the one that came true. She could not allow the dark future to happen. Kanna vowed right then that she would never let Naraku touch Kagome. Not even if it cost her, her life. She would protect Kagome and make her happy. Not only did Kagome's life depend on it, but so did the future of the world. Kagome was a light that many needed in their lives…including Kanna.


	9. Chapter 9

So now we have moved onto chapter 9 of "Kagome's Deepest Wish". So thank you to all those that have actually taken time out of their busy lives to read this…I never thought that I would get this far and I have all of you to thank. I would also like to say sorry to all of you that are reading "Something that Changes Everything" by MidnightBunny…I stole away her brain to help with some of the character chapters… anyway please enjoy chapter 9 of "Kagome's Deepest Wish".

*I do not own InuYasha or any its characters, however I would love to own some of them."

**Accusations are Painful:**

The anger had not faded even after all the miles they had traveled. In fact it seemed that it had only gotten stronger with every mile they put between them and InuYasha. Kagome was so blinded by her anger that it took Shippo and the Goddess to keep her from running into trees and falling into streams. They had no idea how long it would take for the anger to cool and if judging by the sun it had been 3 days since they had left Kaede's village.

"Mama, can we stop for the night? I am tired. My feet hurt. And I am hungry." Shippo whined as he took a page out of his mother's book and put on a pout that would make the gods sad.

Kagome stopped mid-step and looked at her son. He looked so sad…

"Fine, we will make camp here tonight." Kagome said as she started to look for a place to set up her sleeping bag and a place for a fire.

The Goddess pulled off one of the roses on her bracelet and murmured some strange words and "bam" a small house appeared. The Goddess pushed the tired travelers into the house and motioned for them to take a seat at the table. Once again the Goddess used one of the roses on her bracelet and "bam" the table was covered in food.

Without another thought Shippo and Kagome, began to eat. Within the blink of an eye the table was pretty much empty of the delicious food. Leaving Kagome and Shippo with full stomachs and drooping eyes. The Goddess just smiled at them and told them to follow her. Kagome swayed on her feet and reached over to pick up Shippo, following the Goddess until they were in the living room. A small fire burned in the fireplace making the room feel warm and inviting. Taking a seat on the couch Kagome let her eyes close. Once they closed, her mind began to wonder… it replayed the whole scene between herself and InuYasha. The pain that covered her heart at the moment was something that she would never forget. The scenes continued to flash and then one thought settled in her mind. All of this started happening after Kagome had met Akaru-Hime. What if she was the cause of the way InuYasha treated her. She did say that Kagome had many other options and she should not just settle for InuYasha but open her eyes to other possibilities. Was the Goddess only a witch? Was she out to destroy InuYasha and herself? Had Naraku sent her? Just what the hell was going on?

"Why the hell are you here? I want to know why after you showed up did InuYasha blow up at me like that…was it you're doing?" Kagome said trying to keep her voice in check…it was not easy.

The Goddess turned to Kagome. She did not know what to say…all she had ever wanted to do was help Kagome become happy. Someone like Kagome who gave so much of herself deserved to have even just an ounce of happiness. The other gods and goddesses had really made this human's life harsh and she just wanted to lessen the burden. It was almost painful to hear Kagome say something like that.

"Lady Kagome, I have done no such thing…the words InuYasha spoke were his own. I know not why he said what he said…I do know that it was not my doing." Akaru-Hime replied taking a step toward the priestess. Trying to make her understand that she meant no harm.

Kagome just looked at the Goddess, she was sure that she could not trust her. Everything had been fine until she had shown up. Sure InuYasha still chased after Kikyo but he had been doing better. It had been a whole week sense he had seen her. He had not even gone looking for her. And sure InuYasha never came out and told Kagome that he loved her, but he had implied it. There is no way that InuYasha would say those things without being pushed. He could be rude but he had never been so mean to her before, not even after she had sat him.

"Did Naraku send you to make InuYasha and I separate? I know he sees us as a threat. And this is something that he would do…putting doubt and miss trust into our minds, making us turn from each other." Kagome said never taking her eyes off the beautiful goddess.

"Give me a chance Lady Kagome. I would never wish to hurt you but love is not always easy nor is it fun but in the end of the trails true happiness can be found." The Goddess said taking another step forward.

Kagome stared into the crimson eyes of Akaru-Hime and she knew that the Goddess was speaking the truth. She also knew that she was just trying to find excuses to explain why InuYasha had spoken to her that way.

Shippo opened his eyes; he had heard the whole argument. Stupid demon hearing…not letting him get a good night's sleep. He could also hear the pain in his Mama's voice and he figured it was time that he spoke up…

"Mama, she is telling you the truth. I can smell that stuff. She only wants you to know happiness…when was the last time that you were happy?" Shippo asked placing his small hand on the side of his Mama's face trying to comfort her.

Kagome looked at her son…was her happiness that important to him? He never said anything…was she making him unhappy. Tears filled her eyes as she removed her eyes from the Goddess to look at her son…

"Oh Shippo, I have not been happy sense the day I found you. You made me so happy that day that you called me Mama for the first time. And you are the only person that gives me true happiness. And I am sorry that I ever made you think otherwise." Kagome said letting the tears fall down her face, as she gathered her small son into her arms and held on to him tightly, trying to make him understand how much he meant to her.

The Goddess looked at the two and she let a tear slip down her cheek. At that moment she made a vow…those two would be happy no matter how long it took. No matter what it took…that would be her goal in life.

"Ok Mama, you are squeezing me." Shippo complained trying to remove himself from her tight grip.

"Oh sorry Shippo." Kagome said loosening her death hug on the small boy.

"Now, that we have that all settled…I think that is time that we talk." The Goddess said breaking the precious moment between the two. The both glared at her for a minute and then started to laugh.

"Kagome, what would make you happy?" The Goddess asked sitting across from the two and taking a drink from a tea cup that just suddenly appeared.

Kagome looked at her son and started to think. What would make her happy? Well love was important to her. And so was her son. She wanted to be able to protect all those she cared about. It was then it struck her… this is what would make her happy.

"I know what would make me happy… I want to have someone love me for me. Not for my power, not for who I use to be and not because of how I look on the outside. I would also want to be able to use my powers whenever I need them and not at random times. I need to protect my son and I need to protect those that are important to me." Kagome said never taking her eyes off her son.

Shippo was so proud of his Mama at the moment…even when she was at her most selfish…she thought of others. It was just like his Mama. She was a light in the darkness of reality. He did not want to think of what it would be like if they had never met.

"Alright Lady Kagome, it can be done. I know of place where you can train without being disturbed. A wonderful place that the gods created so they may build their own power." The goddess said letting a smirk cover her beautiful face.

"Really? And what kind of place is this?" Kagome asked afraid of the smirk.

"Have you ever heard of the Cave of A 1000 Lost Souls?" The Goddess asked letting her smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"Umm, no…what is it?" Kagome asked trying not to let that smile get to her.

"Oh you will see my dear Lady Kagome…you will see."


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to chapter ten of "Kagome's Deepest Wish". I cannot believe that I have actually gotten this far. When I first put my fingers to my laptop I never thought I would get past the first chapter. However not only has this been an interesting journey so far it has been fun. And all the reviews I have gotten have only made it worth it for me…so thank you! Please enjoy chapter ten of "Kagome's Deepest Wish".

*I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters…I need to get my friend a birthday gift do you think Sesshomaru is available?*

The Cave and a Second Chance:

Kagome opened her eyes to see the sun streaming through the windows, it was hard to believe that it had been four days sense she had left her friends behind. Then a smile reached her lips, if the Goddess spoke truthfully then she could meet up with them stronger. Just that thought was enough to push Kagome from the bed and on to her feet. She could not wait to get moving…

The small group walked briskly up the mountain, trying to reach the cave as quickly as possible. The sun had barely reached its peak so they were making great time. But the Goddess was in a rush…she had something to do. But she could not do it until they had reached the cave. That way Kagome could not get in her way. She knew that Kagome would try to stop her and that was not allowed. It was all part of the plan.

As they reached a small grove of trees Kagome felt a strange energy pierce through her body. It shook her to the core…making her knees weak and her heart skip a beat. As they walked through the trees they came to a small clearing and in the center of the clearing was a small cave…small enough that it looked like only Shippo was small enough to fit through.

"It would seem that we are here. Lady Kagome welcome to the Valley of the Lost. This Valley is the gateway to the training grounds of the gods. The training grounds will test not only your miko abilities but you as well. It will push you to your limits and then push you more. This place is not for the weak willed…so if you have any doubt in your heart, then we will turn around and forget this place." The Goddess said staring at the opening of the cave. The tension in her body increased with each word she spoke…letting Kagome know that this place was powerful and special.

"I refuse to turn back! I need to do this, not only for myself but for everyone that depends on me. I will not back down. I will not allow anyone to call me weak. I will not be called powerless. I will not be worthless. I will simply be Kagome… the one and only Kagome. And I will not let anyone think anything less." Kagome said letting the Goddess see her determination and strength. This was something that Kagome had to.

With nothing else said between the two, the Goddess took Kagome's back pack and her bow. It was a test of Kagome not her weapon…so weapons were a no-no. Then she led Kagome to the cave's entrance. As they step toward the cave the entrance seemed to grow bigger and bigger…making anyone with any spiritual ability know that it was enchanted. Kagome looked back at Shippo and gave him a smile trying reassure the young demon that all would be well. Just as Kagome turned back to the cave, she felt something push her and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of a large sign. She took a moment to read the sign.

"To all those that enter this cave, beware! The weak hearted will die, those lacking in spirit will die!"

Kagome shuddered, but stepped closer to the sign it was then she noticed a small etching at the bottom of the wood…

"If you are pregnant…turn back or you will die."

Kagome sweat dropped…she did not want to know what that meant.

* * *

The Goddess looked away from where Kagome disappeared and turned to glance at the now weeping Shippo, she smiled at the young demon and walked over to him. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Shippo, your mother will be fine. She is a strong person. And she has you to come back too. She will not let you down. Just have faith in her, she has never failed you before…and she is not going to start now." The Goddess said trying to make Shippo feel better.

Shippo lifted his gaze from the ground, looking into Akaru-Hime's eyes trying to find any deception in her gaze. Finding nothing but honesty in her eyes, Shippo let out a shuddering breath and tried to halt his tears.

"Shippo, I have something I have to do. So I need to leave for a little while." The Goddess said as she handed Shippo his mother bow. "Your mother's bow carries her abilities it will protect you while I am gone. Just believe that your mother will be fine and she will be."

Shippo closed his hands around the bow pulling it into his chest. Almost trying to protect his mother in that small gesture. He looked at the bow and smiled. The memories that came with the bow were happy and sad. But his Mama was the only thing that never changed. Her smile was the only thing that he had truly come to depend on. That smile was the reason he tried so hard every day. When Shippo looked to the Goddess, he finally noticed that she was gone. He was alone.

* * *

Kikyo stood from where she was gathering herb near the small village she had come to live in a week ago. The people here were friendly and happy to have miko come to their village…to tend to the injured and the weak. Her body had started to give out on her and her powers were beginning to fail her. It was all the fault of her reincarnation…if she had not come back then none of this would have happened. But Fate seemed to have something against her. She stretched out the bone and soil that was now her body. Then she reached to grab the bow that was strapped to her back. Readying herself for an attack.

"Miko Kikyo there is no need for such hostility. I have not come to cause you harm. I have come simply to speak with you…nothing more and nothing less than that."

Kikyo looked to where the voice was coming from and dropped her bow. Then she fell to her knees and bowed to the goddess that was now in her presence.

"Goddess, I am honored to be in the sight of someone as great as you. But I must ask why is it that you wish to speak with me. I am but a humble human miko." Kikyo said never removing herself from her bowing position.

"Miko Kikyo we both know that you are no longer a human. You are one of the living dead. You should no longer be in this plane. Not only are you dead, you have many transgressions against you. You tried to change someone into something they should not be. That is only the start of your down fall. You took your abilities for granted. You were given those for a reason and yet you did not embrace your gift like you should have. You died. And after you were brought back in an ungodly matter you tried to not only kill InuYasha, who did not warrant such, you also tried to kill an innocent in the gods' game. Even after finding out the truth of your death, you plotted with what should have been your enemy to kill thousands of innocents. You have repeatedly tried to kill Kagome. For all this the gods are not pleased with you. You were meant to be their greatest creation sense Midoriko. You took the gifts they gave you and made them lose faith in mankind. For this they would see you punished." The Goddess said not once taking her eyes from the fallen Miko Kikyo.

Kikyo held back a growl. It was always about her reincarnation. It was not fair. She was here first; she should be the important one. The one that everyone loves…the one everyone wants to be with…it should be her. The Gods wanted to punish her for getting the revenge she was entitled to?

"Then have you come to give me the punishment? If so I would like to know why the Gods have taken such an interest in that weak human. She is not of this world either…should she not also be punished? It was her that allowed all those innocents to die. It was not I that broke the jewel of four souls. I am but an innocent in this as well. I did not ask to be brought back. However, I was and I did what I could to make sure that no more would suffer." Kikyo said trying to figure a way out of this situation that she found herself in.

"No, Miko Kikyo. You were did not ask to be brought back. And while Lady Kagome did in fact break the jewel of four souls, if you had left matters be then the jewel would once more be in her hands and Naraku would no longer be of this world. You have cause time to warp and that alone is enough for the Gods to want you punished. As to Lady Kagome being weak, I can say that you speak falsely. Lady Kagome is not weak but untrained. She came to this world with no knowledge that she had the powers of a miko, while you have been trained in the ways your whole life." The Goddess said.

Kikyo could not hear about Kagome anymore. Was it not enough that Kagome had taken over her life? What had she ever done to deserve to die the way she did? She had done everything that had been ask of her…did the gods want her soul? If so they would need to take it from the bitch Kagome.

"May I ask what my punishment will be?" Kikyo asked finally taking her eyes from the ground to look at the beautiful Goddess that stood before her.

"I have gone against what The Gods wanted. I have decided to give you are real second chance at life. I will take the body of a young woman who has died recently and make you a new soul…you will always carry the memories of your life…the guilt will always haunt you. And for what you have taken away from Kagome, you will never have a truly happy life. You will be eaten alive by the pain and sorrow that she is feeling at this very moment. You took something precious from her when you did what you did. Your body of bones and soil was failing so you tried to take the magic of the well from Kagome… my guess is that it did not work." The Goddess said taking a step toward Kikyo.

"I did not know that it would not work. I wanted to live again. And I knew that Kagome would never give up the rest of my soul. The Gods were unfair to take away my life and give Kagome so much. I deserved another chance. And I was going to take it any way I could." Kikyo said staring at the Goddess, trying to get her to understand that unfairness of the whole thing.

"You are selfish creature Miko Kikyo. Kagome did not steal your soul. In fact, the soul that she carries in her body has never been yours. Kagome was created as a play thing for the gods. Her life has never been easy. Compared to your life, her life has been a living hell. But I will tell you what you need to do, so that you may live again. It will also return that piece you stole from her…making her much stronger than she is now." The Goddess said with a slight smirk. She wanted Kikyo to know just how powerful Kagome was. She wanted her to know that Kagome had always been her own person. And had no connection to Kikyo other than InuYasha and the cursed jewel. It was her way of getting revenge for Kagome.

"Very well, tell me what I need to do so that I can live again. And I hope that I never see that…that woman ever again. I want a live without feeling like I failed against her. I will make everyone see that I am indeed the better person." Kikyo said not caring how she sounded to the Goddess. She was going to live again and that was all that truly mattered to her.

"Fine, travel two days to the east. On a small hill is a newly dead woman. Cut off a piece of your body and force it into the woman's mouth. Then chant… My body, a new soul. Until the body glows, then you will have entered your new body. Do not take this chance for granted. It will be your last." The Goddess said then she turned and walked away.

Kikyo watched the Goddess disappear from sight and began to laugh. Finally…now it was time to kill Kagome.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear readers of "Kagome's Deepest Wish", I just wanted to thank you once again for reading this and I will admit there are a lot of your reviews that make me laugh… I would also like to say please feel free to email or ask me any questions you would like… I know that you are wondering when the suitors will end and the actual picking will begin…not for a while yet *evil laugh* but when all have been revealed I think I will be asking all of you who you think Kagome should end up with…so thank you in advance and please continue reading chapter eleven of "Kagome's Deepest Wish".

*I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters...*

**InuYasha:**

InuYasha sat in Kaede's hut nursing the bruises and cuts that Sango had given him before she left to chase after Kagome. Just thinking about Kagome made InuYasha wince. He never meant to say all those nasty things, they just came out. He had a hard time thinking before he spoke, but something had come over him and everything he had ever thought had just came out of his mouth. And now he felt terrible…and not just from the pain Sango had inflicted on him. As his mind replayed what he had said a warm feeling entered his body and centered into his chest. Then he was overcome with a feeling of acceptance and happiness. It was the same feeling he always got when he held Kagome in his arms.

The feeling did not leave his body but headed to his head, and once in his head a flash of Kikyo entered his mind. He tried to hold the imagine but it disappeared as quickly as it came. And all his thoughts returned to Kagome.

Why had he compared her to Kikyo? They have a somewhat similar outer appearance, but the inside was vastly different. After thinking this he began to think of they had in common.

Well they are both priestesses. They both have long hair. And they are both short. Hmm, this was harder than he thought. They honestly did not have anything of importance in common. Maybe it was time to move on the differences.

InuYasha first looked at Kikyo and what he knew of her… she was a priestess from a small village. She was taught from birth to hate all demons, not matter if they were actually evil or not. She also never wanted to be a priestess but a normal woman, free to have a family and children. She was left with a large responsibility of the jewel of four souls. Always having to watch her back, she never knew where the next attack would come from. It was then he had met her, she did not kill him, only warned him away. And after they had spent sometime around each other, they had opened up to one another. Sharing the lives that they had lived before they had met. He had wanted to free her from the live she hated so much, that was why he was willing to become human. But Naraku had tricked them into betraying one another and both where lost for over 50 years.

The memories brought him pain, but not for what had been but rather for what they both had suffered. InuYasha thought at that moment that if he had been given a second chance with her; he highly doubted he would have wished himself human. Knowing what he knew now, he would have chosen to stay himself. A half-demon, a strong one with friends and a family that had found him along the way. Which brought his thoughts to Kagome.

Kagome was from a future that he could never have imagined. She grew up knowing only that demons were myths and legends. So she never knew hatred for a demon, then she had fallen through a well and ended up right in front of him. She was sweet, kind and good natured. She accepted her life as it was and did not want to change any of it. Even if it meant losing her happiness for someone else. She never wanted anyone to change who they were for her. She had such a larger burden then Kikyo ever did. While Kikyo only had to watch over the jewel, Kagome had to piece it back together and kill the evil of the world. And yet she never falter, never stopped, she never showed how living two different lives was bothering her. She smiled through everything.

Did he have any right to compare the two of them? They were both cursed with the jewel but each handled it in a different way. And if Kaede had never told him that Kagome was Kikyo reincarnation then he never would have guessed. In his eyes, they really did not look that much alike. Nor were their hearts anything alike. Was he just being stubborn? Holding on to something that was never going to happen, some sort of misplaced guilt? He knew he was an asshole…but what he did to Kagome was way worse than just a simple asshole.

InuYasha looked around the hut, it was then he spotted Miroku…

"Hey you pervert monk…is the wench and Kikyo anything like each other?"

"My half-demon friend, they are nothing alike." Miroku said not opening his eyes to look at InuYasha.

"Bah, the wench got what she deserved. I am going to find that stupid wench and make her come back here. She was the one that broke the jewel, and she is the one that needs to get her fat ass moving and fix the damn thing." InuYasha mumbled as he stood. He stretched out his sore muscles and walked to the curtain on the front of the hut. He took one last look around and walked out.

"That stupid wench is going to get an earful from me when I find her. And if she is with some other male I will kill him and take her back. I have decided…she is mine and there is nothing that is going to stop me. Not even her. I will make her my mate. My bitch! I will find Kagome." InuYasha growled and his eyes quickly flashed red and once more returned to their golden color. InuYasha raised his nose to the air trying to get a small hint of Kagome's scent. That way he would know which way she had gone. Just as InuYasha took step toward the faint scent that Kagome had left Miroku walked out of the hut.

"InuYasha allow me to accompany you. I would love to help in locating Kagome-sama. She is after all a very important person to me." Miroku said taking a step to stand next to InuYasha.

"Feh, you damn perverted monk…whatever you are thinking, can just stop. Kagome is mine." InuYasha said and started following his Kagome's scent.


	12. Chapter 12

This is chapter 12 of "Kagome's Deepest Wish." This might be my personal feelings but I think it is easier to write as a pervert then it is as someone serious. So I am really looking forward to what you all think about this chapter. Maybe I feel a connection to perverts or maybe I am a pervert, which ever it is I really hope you enjoy this chapter of "Kagome's Deepest Wish."

*I do not own InuYasha, or any of its characters…seriously how many times to I have to tell you all my shame…*

**Miroku:**

Miroku had always been a light hearted person, even with a cursed wind tunnel that was going to take his life at any moment. He refused to be known as the depressed monk, it was so much better being known as a pervert. The men of the land cursed his name and the women whispered it like a caress…or that is what he would like to tell himself. However to his dismay…he was still a virgin.

Then on one bright and shining day he had thought he had met the woman that would make his virginity a distant nightmare. This woman he came to know as Kagome, such a nice plump rear, barely covered by that small green skirt. Her breasts bounced with each step, it in turn had made his mouth water and his hand switch. Alas, it was not meant to be, she had been traveling with a brash young half-demon and Miroku then understood that he had no chance. The young lady was in love with said demon. He had accepted his fate and had bowed out gracefully. But that did not stop him from having some rather tasty dreams about her. The positions that they had done in those dreams, did not seem possible but both of them had enjoyed them completely. Then he would awake with a very visible erection, and he would groan in pain. And each day he spent with her, had made it harder for him to refrain from acting out some of his fantasies.

When Sango had joined their traveling group, he had tried to force himself to feel something for her. Do not miss understand Sango is a very attractive woman and when she is in that slayer suit, it did make his body switch, but what he felt for Sango, could never compete with what he felt for Kagome. Miroku did not want to cause any problems with in his little group so he always held himself back. It was something that at this moment he wishes, he could do over. Maybe if he had Kagome might have fallen in love with him.

Each time she had followed InuYasha when he met up with the dead priestess Kikyo, she had come back in tears and when she did, all he wanted to do was take Kagome in his arms and hold her. Hold her until the sobs had left her body. He wanted to kiss away the tears that would fall from those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to kiss those pouty lips, until they were swollen and everyone knew who she belonged to. He really wanted to get his hands on her rear. He wanted to squeeze those cheeks, and make sure that whenever she sat down she would feel his presence. Most of the things he wanted to do, could not be mentioned in polite company.

Then was the way she was with Shippo. That little fox demon had no idea how jealous he got! When Kagome would hug Shippo to her breasts, Miroku wanted to push him aside and take his place. Or what he would give to have Kagome kiss him on the forehead or cheek like she did to Shippo. It was terrible how jealous he was of a child. At the same time it would give him pictures into the future. Pictures of how Kagome would be with their own children. She was a woman who was meant to be a mother. It was then a brash voice entered his inter monologue.

"Hey you pervert monk…is the wench and Kikyo anything like each other?"

"My half-demon friend, they are nothing alike." Miroku said not opening his eyes to look at InuYasha. Miroku choose to ignore his friend and go back to his favorite pass time…

He would love to practice having those children. It was something he thought about all the time. The different places they could have their little fun. His personal favorite was they would be walking under the stairs next to Kagome's God tree. He would take her hand so very gently, and then he would bring it to his lips. Never taking his eyes off her face, looking to see her reaction if she blushed, he knew it was his cue to make another move. If she turned her face away then he would stop. But in all his wonderful fantasies she never turned away. He would then step toward her lowing his head slowly so that she could stop him…she never did. Then he would kiss her. He would press his lips to hers, applying a small amount of pressure. And then he would rub his tongue along her lips, asking to be let in. Kagome was shy and it would take her several moments to allow him. Then he would play with her tongue until she was gasping for air. He would pull back only for a second and then he would descend again. He would make her want him so bad and then he would pull away. The kisses would turn from light pecks, to near devouring kisses. Then he would move his hand to caress her face, stroking it, and then he would pull back. Her face would be flushed with desire. And that face alone was enough to make him harden in an instant. He could no longer be gentle. It was beyond his abilities, he just could no longer hold back. He would grab Kagome and attack her neck. Leaving red marks for everyone to see.

Just as his fantasy was about to get hot and heavy, a warmth entered his body…the warmth swam through him until it reached his heart. He was then overcome with a feeling of desire and want. He knew what it meant. It meant that he would finally chase after the dream he had been wishing for. He could finally lay between those beautiful thighs that had always been begging for him. He then jumped from where he was sitting, and looked around. Miroku realized that InuYasha was no longer in the hut. He quickly grabbed his things and headed to the front of the hut. As he stepped through the curtain he could hear InuYasha talking to himself.

I will find Kagome." InuYasha growled.

Miroku stepped forward letting InuYasha know that he was there.

"InuYasha allow me to accompany you. I would love to help in locating Kagome-sama. She is after all a very important person to me." Miroku said taking a step to stand next to InuYasha.

"Feh, you damn perverted monk…whatever you are thinking, can just stop. Kagome is mine." InuYasha said and started following his Kagome's scent.

Miroku just shook his head at InuYasha and let out his own powers. He caught a faint trace of Kagome's coming from the direction that InuYasha was now heading. He looked around the village one more time and whispered "Kagome, pretty soon you will know each and every thought I have ever had about you."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading chapter 13 of "Kagome's Deepest Wish." I would like to say that if you have any complaints with this chapter please take it up with MidnightBunny…she stood over my shoulder as I typed this to make sure I did not make HER Sesshomaru look bad. It was very nerve racking…I think I lost twenty years off my life with how much she threatened me… And now I have a few grey hairs… so please enjoy chapter 13 of "Kagome's Deepest Wish." We have finally reached the last of Kagome's possible partners. So please vote on who you would like to see her with...I set up a poll.

*I do not own InuYasha or any of its character…if there was any mercy in the world, they would just hand Sesshomaru to my friend so she would leave me alone.*

***Sesshomaru's Beast***

**Sesshomaru:**

The moon was abnormally bright, almost like it was calling to him. He was a solitary creature, no one that really needs a pack, however he had acquired one. He had his ward Rin, his faithful retainer Jaken and his pet AhUn… still it seemed like something was missing…

"**We want a mate." **A rough voice said in Sesshomaru's head.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for such." Sesshomaru whispered into his mind. Then he continued his journey, traveling through the lush forest until he reached a small clearing. Once in the clearing with the moon high above him, Sesshomaru decided to stop for the night. His small pack was not with him, so he could stop where he pleased. He flared out his aura to warn away any demons in the area. It was not a night to mess with the great Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked around the clearing once more and then allowed himself to relax. It was a rare time when he could just relax, where he did not have to worry about the safety of his pack. He had sent Rin to his mother, so that she could train her in the art of being a lady. He had left his retainer with her to make sure that his mother did not take advantage. He was finally able to have a peace that he did not know he had missed. Sesshomaru once more released his aura, and then allowed himself to close his eyes.

As soon as Sesshomaru closed his eyes, thoughts of a dark haired temptress filled his mind. He could not figure out why he had thought of her, but for once in his life all he wanted to do was not have to worry about something. So he allowed the visions to fill his mind…

"**We need to discuss our future. It is time to take a mate." **Sesshomaru's beast said interrupting his master's fantasies.

"This Sesshomaru will not discuss this. It is unimportant to this Sesshomaru." He said hissing at the other half of himself.

"**We will talk of this, we old and lonely. It has been 515 years sense we came to be, and I do not want to spend the rest of our immortal life alone."** His beast said as it growled at its master.

"This Sesshomaru is not old. There are many more things to see in the world, and a mate would prevent that. Plus, this Sesshomaru has yet to find the one that he finds worthy." Sesshomaru said back.

Inside his mind he could see his beast shake its head. It seemed to him that his beast was not going to relent on this matter. However it was true he had yet to find someone that he could see with him for the rest of his life. He refused to be like his father. Cheating on one's mate was wrong and completely unacceptable. He wanted to find a female of power, but one he could be friends with.

"**I have found a woman such as you describe. She is the one that travels with your bastard half-brother. The priestess Kagome. She is powerful, but also kind hearted."** His beast said showing a vision of Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook his head, while he thought that Kagome was indeed a kind hearted individual he could not imagine her ever leaving his filthy half-brother for him. He knew that she was in love with that stupid bastard. And he was not one to force a female to turn from their mate. It did not help that he had tried to kill her…that must look bad on him. But the handful of times, which they had spent together, opened him up to accept her friendship. That was why he had killed that so called poison master. He did not want to see Kagome forced into something that she did not want. Sesshomaru also knew how powerful she truly was. She was just not trained in the ways of the priestess. However, Sesshomaru could see the power she held. It caressed her flesh like a lover, and hugged to her small frame wanting to protect her.

"**Master, she is everything that we both want in a mate. I do not see why you would fight me on this. She is beautiful, she has knowledge of things we have yet to know, and ours pup would be strong."** His beast said trying to convince his master how right she was for them.

"Beast, I will not force her to make that choice. Kagome wants the half-breed. This Sesshomaru agrees that she would make a wonderful mate and we are friends, but This Sesshomaru agrees to nothing else." Sesshomaru said trying to stop the conversation.

"**Then Master it is not that you would not want her as a mate, but that she has chosen? What if she is unmated? She could want us…who would not want us?"** The beast asked

Sesshomaru let the conversation stop and once more tried to reach that peace he was enjoying before his beast had interrupted. Just then a strange warmth took hold of his body. Sesshomaru shot up from his relaxed position trying to locate where the attack had come from…his body tensed waiting, then he noticed that the warmth was centered where his black heart was. He rubbed a clawed hand against the area hoping to remove the warmth, it was in vain. Sesshomaru looked around once more and let out a loud growl hoping to scare whatever had attacked him from its hiding spot. After several minutes, and there was nothing Sesshomaru just accepted the strange new warmth in his body.

"**Master, can we at least tell Kagome of our interest?"** Sesshomaru's beast asked trying to bring Sesshomaru back to what was important.

"This Sesshomaru believes that you are right…however if this Sesshomaru tells Kagome of his interest it will only be after this Sesshomaru knows of Kagome's mated status." Sesshomaru said, then he began to walk, relaxing was no longer an option. Sesshomaru now had a mission, that mission was simple... find Kagome then ask her if she was unmated and if she was then mate her. And nothing was going to get in his way. He was finally going to allow himself something that he had hidden sense the day he saw her in his father's grave, and that was hope. Hope that she could look past InuYasha and see that Sesshomaru was the better brother.


End file.
